


Puppy Tails - Another day

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day with Dad and Uncle Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Another day

6:00 – Wake up on dad’s bed, he’s still asleep.

6.05 – Feeling a bit hungry. Lick dads face a bit, get pushed away. Lick the inside of his ear.

6.10 – Dad’s putting down my breakfast. 

6.15 – I’m eating my breakfast.

6.20 - Dad’s putting some bread in the toaster, burning his hand on the kettle and swearing. 

6.25– Dad’s running his hand under water.

6.30 - Uncle Sherlock appears and asks what all the yelling is about. He picks up a piece of dad’s toast and eats it.

6.35 - Dad makes more toast.

6.45 - Uncle Sherlock picks up his phone as it rings. It’s Lestrade.

7.15 – Everyone’s dressed including me in my puppy harness.

7.45 – After a ride in a taxi/box we arrive at a dirty house. A tallish man with Grey hair called Greg give’s me a rub under my collar. It’s nearly as good as when uncle Sherlock does it. I like Greg.

8.00 – There’s a dead person on the floor I sniff them. Dead people smell a lot different. Dad and Greg both shout at uncle Sherlock for ‘contaminating a crime scene’. He says I am his ‘sniffer dog’.

9.00 – Uncle Sherlock’s pacing about, dad’s drinking a cup of tea from Greg’s flask.

10:00 – We’re going somewhere else. Dad says to say ‘goodbye’ to uncle Greg. I lick his hand when he gives me a smooth. Uncle Sherlock looks over at us, he looks sad.

10.30 - We’re in an alley behind a house. Uncle Sherlock is really quiet as he jumps over the wall. “We’ll just wait here for you then Sherlock.” Says dad. 

10.35 – Uncle Sherlock comes out of the front door with a piece of paper in his hand. I rub my head against his leg. He looks down at me but he’s still sad.

11.00 – We’re at Barts. Uncle Sherlock hasn’t spoken to dad for a while.

11.30 – Dad’s in a mood, he’s sat staring at uncle Sherlock who’s looking down a microscope and ignoring him.

11.45 – Molly’s playing fetch with me. She’s ok when she’s not cuddling dad or uncle Sherlock.

12:00 – Dad’s really cross with uncle Sherlock. We’re walking home without him.

12.30 – We’re home, which is good because I’m hungry.

12:45 – Dad puts down puppy crunchies for me and some weird paste. It’s uncle Sherlock’s duck pate apparently. It’s very nice.

13.00 – Dad’s slamming things around in the kitchen, making some lunch.

13.15 – Dad eats a sandwich with some of uncle Sherlock’s special pickle.

13.45 – Dad puts uncle Sherlock’s skull thing in the rubbish then puts it around the back of the house.

14.00 – Dad’s phone rings. It’s Lestrade, turns out he’s the nice man Greg. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him.” Says dad down the phone. “He called you Uncle? Oh shit. Right I’ll go and look for him.” Dad looks sad now.

14.15 – Harness on, but dad’s running down the street with me in his arms.

14.30 – Dad’s really stressed, I think we’re looking for uncle Sherlock.

14.45 – Dad’s on the phone again, talking to Mycroft. 

15.00 – We’re running again, well dad is. He’s still talking to Mycroft though.

15.30 – We’re stood by the big wheel, waiting for the top bit to come down. I can’t go on it, I don’t think I want to. 

15.45 – Uncle Sherlock gets off the big wheel. I’m so excited to see him, I wag my tail and rub myself on his trousers. He reaches down and scratches under my collar. My back leg is doing its own thing. Uncle Sherlock picks me up.

16.00 – Dad says sorry to uncle Sherlock, and tells him he didn’t think earlier. He still looks sad so dad gives him and me a hug. Uncle Sherlock rests his head on dad’s shoulder.

16.05. Dad’s saying ‘people will talk again’. Uncle Sherlock is smirking.

16.30 – We’re home. The bin men are driving down the street. Dad runs off.

16.35 – Uncle Sherlock is looking for his skull thing.

16.40 – Dad comes in panting and sneaks the skull under the Union Jack pillow.

16.45 – Dad says. ‘Here it is Sherlock it was under the cushion all the time.” Uncle Sherlock raises an eyebrow, he already looked there.

17.00 – Dad puts down my dinner, puppy food. It’s not as good as the duck pate. Then he runs out to get some milk.

17.05 – Uncle Sherlock decides he’s going to try and make dinner.

17.15 – I’m barking at uncle Sherlock, there’s a loud high pitched sound and he’s using a broom to try and hit something on the ceiling.

17.20 – The noise is gone and uncle Sherlock’s ordering an Indian take-away.

17.30 – Dad’s back, he looks a bit annoyed because everything smells funny and one of the pots has a hole in it.

17.35 – Dad sneaks a packet of duck pate and pot of pickle into the fridge with the milk. He thinks uncle Sherlock didn’t see. Uncle Sherlock smiles at me and shakes his head.

18.00 - The take away arrives. I don’t like the way it smells, but they seem to, they eat it all.

19.00 – Uncle Sherlock is in the bathroom doing something with his hair. Dad keeps shouting “perm”, to which he replies “it is not a perm”.

19.30 - The bathroom smells a bit odd, and there’s an odd brown wet blob in the corner. Uncle Sherlock mops it up when he see’s and throws the tissue in the toilet. “It just enhances the colour.” He says to me.

20.00 – Uncle Sherlock has decided he wants Vermonster ice cream. But we can only get it in Sainsburys on the other side of London.

20.05 – We’re in a taxi/box. Sainsburys closes at 20.30.

20.30 – Uncle Sherlock is sat on a bench eating ice-cream with a plastic spoon. Dad’s eating a Cornish pasty and sharing it with me.

21.00 – We’re in a taxi/box going home. I’m not tired. Uncle Sherlock is complaining that his other tub of ice cream will melt.

21.15 – Home, and Uncle Sherlock’s eating the other tub of ice cream. Dad turns the telly on, and sits on the sofa.

21.30 – Uncle Sherlock doesn’t look well and says he wants to lie on the sofa. I’m snuggled up against dad’s side and I don’t want to move.

21.33 – Uncle Sherlock lies down the other side of dad with his head on his lap. Dad sighs, wriggling but not giving up his seat.

22.00 – Dad and Uncle Sherlock are both snoring now, dad has got his hand in uncle Sherlock’s hair, must be grooming him.


End file.
